batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Lance (Earth-1)
For her Earth Two counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth Two). For her Earth-X counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth-X). Dinah Laurel Lance, simply known as Laurel Lance,' '''is a meta-human criminal from Star City, estranged daughter of Quentin Lance and the late vigilante Dinah Lance, estranged sister of Sara Lance and ex-girlfriend of the late Oliver Queen. Laurel went through law school, hoping one day to become a lawyer until the death of her mother when she was 10, which drove her to begin a life of crime. She murdered the entire police force after she discovered her meta-human abilities that her mother passed on. She used this power for evil and adopted the name, '''Black Siren'. After going on a killing spree of the SCPD, Laurel moved to Gotham City, took on the alias Tina Boland 'and worked as a bartender in The Stacked Deck. She lived under this persona for two years until she was discovered by Bruce Wayne who attempted to catch and arrest her but was unsuccessful. She also later went back to Star City to kill her father but was brought down and captured by her sister and Batman. Amanda Waller later recruited her into the Suicide Squad. Laurel later attempted to change her criminal ways and become close with her father and sister again but neither of them wanted anything to do with her. Heartbroken, Laurel wanted to get revenge on everyone who had wronged her and joined The Joker's Criminal Organization to help them destroy Gotham and Star City. After Joker's criminal empire fell, Laurel was shot in the stomach and believed that she might die until a meta-human calling herself Gypsie opened a breach and brings Laurel through. On Earth Two, Laurel joined Thomas Snow's team, dedicated to taking over Star City. Biography Early Life Growing up, Laurel was extremely close to her mother and idolised her as The Black Canary. Eventually, her mother's identity was discovered and the entire police force was sent after her, murdering her and burning her body. This devastated and angered Laurel, she later asked her father to fire the entire force but he refused making her loath him. She attempted to go to her sister for help but she just told her to pull herself together and drop it. These events cause Laurel to be greatly estranged from her family. At some point later in her life, Laurel met Oliver Queen and the two fell in love, however, she later found him cheating on her with her sister and the two broke up. Becoming Black Siren When she turned 18, Laurel ran away from home and managed to sneak into the Star City Police Department to steal some materials for a suit she was planning to make. She later took these materials and successfully created her suit, she then travelled to the SCPD and slaughtered every officer in sight and fled to an abandoned building to hide out. Outside, she heard the sounds of sirens and shouting and she panicked until she heard her father's voice behind her. He asked her why she did that and she replied that it was for revenge, he then pulled out a gun and began to tear up, asking her to give herself up but Laurel just laughed and screamed at him, sending him flying back. She then managed to escape and travelled to Gotham to begin a new life, in hiding. At an unknown point in time she was hired as a bartender in The Stacked Deck, and she took on the alias, Tina Boland. Rediscovery TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Meta-Human Physiology: '''Laurel inherited the meta-human gene from her mother that enhanced her vocal cords. ** '''Superhuman Sonic Scream: '''Laurel is capable of emitting a high frequency scream that comes from her voice. She is able to use this ability to even knock back a fully grown man. Abilities * '''Peak of Physical Condition: '''Laurel's body is in top physical condition. She trained herself everyday to make sure that she was able to defeat anyone who attempted to take her in to the police. ** '''Acrobatics/Free Running: '''Laurel is capable of falling from a great height and landing on her feet, unscathed. During a fight with Sara Lance, she was able to do a back flip without using her hands. ** '''Honed Senses: '''Laurel is able to sense incoming dangers and react extremely quickly. ** '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Laurel was able to * '''High Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: '''Laurel is a very intelligent and observant woman. She was able to deduce that Quentin Lance had set out a trap for her to lure her out of hiding. She is also an expert tactician and leader, she was able to plan out a very good plan in order to escape the police force of Star City. When she was recruited into the Suicide Squad she acted as a temporary leader and fought with Floyd Lawton for the title. ** '''Master Deceiver/Manipulator: '''Laurel is a very skilled liar. When she escaped from custody she went to her father and managed to convince him that she had changed whilst she plotted her revenge behind his back. * 'Master Combatant/Martial Artist: '''After going into hiding, Laurel trained herself greatly and picked up many techniques in the art of martial arts. She is capable of taking down a room entirely full of grown men. ** '''Expert Markswoman: '''As Laurel as mainly affiliated with the criminal underworld, she has gained much skill in weapons and could easily shoot someone from a far distance with ease. * '''Stealth/Infiltration: '''Laurel was easily able to sneak into the SCPD unnoticed to steal equipment that she needed for her suit. Equipment * [[Black Siren Suit|'Black Siren Suit]]''': '''Laurel stole materials from the SCPD and used them to create her own suit that she would later use in her criminal activities. She eventually ditched this suit when she became a vigilante. Former Equipment * '''Black Wig: '''Laurel wore a black wig while in hiding so that people would not recognise her. She later got rid of the wig as her identity was out in the open. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Meta-Humans Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Members of The Joker's Criminal Organization